Simplify the following expression: ${10q-1+6q+5}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {10q + 6q} {-1 + 5}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {16q} {-1 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {16q} + {4}$ The simplified expression is $16q+4$